Verano
by kokonattsu nee
Summary: Conjunto de historias individuales que tienen algo en común: el verano. Rukia y sus amigos quedarán para disfrutar esta estación hasta extraerle la última esencia. / 'Diada deportiva' 'Despedida de verano' 'El último día del verano' 'Aquarium' 'Aquello que nunca te pude decir' 'Determinación'
1. Diada deportiva

_Bueno mis queridos lectores. Aquí os dejo otro one-shot IchiRuki (creo que lo es...). A leer..._

_**Notas: **__Como soy mallorquina, en mi comunidad autónoma se habla mallorquín (Mallorca, Baleares), por lo tanto he puesto algunos diálogos en mallorquín._

_**-B-L-E-A-C-H-**_

_**Sumario: **_

_Rukia va a una diada deportiva que ha organizado el colegio. Sus amigos también van, en especial uno de ellos. Ella se siente confundida. Cree que a lo mejor este día es especial. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará en la piscina?_

_**Diada deportiva**_

El día 20 de junio, Rukia se había levantado muy temprano. Ese día también tendría que ir a clase, pero no a una normal. Ese día tenían una diada deportiva, cosa que quería decir que podrían hacer el gilipollas un rato por ahí.

Era jueves, le quedaban dos días para acabar el colegio, y Rukia se levantó a las siete de la mañana como todos los días. Le costó más, pero lo hizo. Se vistió con una camiseta gris de manga corta en la que estaba escrito con letras de la bandera estadounidense: FREE AND WILD, y unos vaqueros cortos conjuntados con unas converse negras. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, preparó todo lo que tendría que llevarse.

Se despidió de su madre y se dirigió a la parada del autobús. De allí, iría a casa de una amiga porque las clases no empezaban hasta las nueve.

Tocó el timbre y esperó. Observó un poco a su alrededor: el cielo estaba despejado, los pájaros madrugadores cantaban una bonita melodía y los árboles se mecían al son de la brisa matutina y ofrecían una agradable sombra.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de su observación. Empujó la puerta y subió los dos pisos que la separaban de una de sus mejores amigas: Rangiku Matsumoto. En la puerta la esperaba la madre de ésta.

- Buenos días, Rukia- saludó dándole dos besos.

- Buenos días.

- Pasa, pasa. Ve a la cocina. Rangiku está terminando de arreglarse.

- Pensé que aun seguía dormida.

- Pues casi la pillas en la cama.

Llegaron a la cocina. Era amplia: con una mesa rodeada de cuatro sillas, una televisión pequeña y todo el mobiliario de la cocina en tonos blancos y grises.

Rukia saludó al padre de Rangiku y se sentó en una de las sillas que había. El hombre empezó a decirle que tenía que desayunar, pero Rukia se negaba. Al final terminó cediendo ante la terquedad del señor Matsumoto.

Al poco rato, llegó Rangiku: llevaba una camiseta negra y una pantalón corto del mismo color. Su cara era de fotografía: sus ojos grises estaban medio cerrados por el sueño, su sonrisa habitual había sido reemplazada por una boca que se abría cada vez que bostezaba y su pelo naranja estaba todo enmarañado.

- Buenos días- dijo con su voz ronca, porque estaba adormilada.

- Hola, dormilona- saludó Rukia con una sonrisa.

- Hey, ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- Dormida.

- Ya se te nota.

Rangiku se preparó su desayuno (consistía en una vaso de leche y un trozo de pastel de chocolate) y se sentó al lado de Rukia, en una de las sillas que quedaba libre. Desayunaron tranquilamente, recogieron las cosas y fueron a la habitación de Rangiku. Ésta, al llegar a los pies de la cama, se abalanzó contra el colchón y se quedó ahí por un buen rato. Rukia la observaba en silencio, a la vez que hacía un estudio de su habitación. Ya había estado muchas veces allí, pero le gustaba volver a observarlo.

Las paredes eran de color verde pálido y blanco. Su cama estaba cubierta por un edredón de color rojo como la sangre; y al lado de ésta, había dos mesitas de noche. Frente a la cama había un escritorio que ocupaba toda la pared. Encima descansaba un ordenador portátil, y en la pared, colgaba una estantería llena de mangas.

Rukia caminó hacia el escritorio con la mirada en un punto fijo: el portátil. Sabía que su amiga escribía fanfics y ella quería la actualización YA. Rangiku llevaba semanas sin actualizar. Levantó lentamente la pantalla y apretó el botón de encendido. Ante ella apareció un documento de Word. Empezó a leer las líneas escritas en la pantalla. Su cara era como la de un niño al que le dan la piruleta más grande del mundo.

Pero como todo lo bueno se acaba, esto también se acabó. Rangiku cerró la pantalla del ordenador en las narices de Rukia.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- dijo Rukia, claramente indignada.

- Leerás la actualización cuando la cuelgue, como todos los demás.

- Eres una mala persona...

- Lo sé. Ahora ayúdame a escoger lo que me voy a poner.

- Voy.

Rukia abrió el gran armario que había en la habitación de su amiga. Revolvió toda la ropa que encontró, buscando lo más apropiado para Rangiku. Sacó una camiseta con el estampado de la bandera inglesa. Si ella iba de bandera, Rangiku también iría. Cogió la camiseta y se la dio a la rubia, luego siguió revolviendo en el armario hasta que cogió un pantalón vaquero más oscuro que el suyo. Se lo lanzó y se tumbó en la cama.

- A vaga no te gana nadie, ¿eh?- dijo mientras se cambiaba.

- Error. No soy vaga, soy dejada- dijo Rukia, escondiendo su cara entre las almohadas.

- Ven, ayúdame- dijo Rangiku, yendo hacia la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿A qué?- preguntó levantando la cabeza de entre los cojines.

- Tienes que peinarme.

En el instante en el que esas palabras salieron de las cuerdas vocales de Rangiku, Rukia sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas. Tenía sueño, había tenido que escoger su ropa, ¿y ahora tenía que peinarla? Esa chica tenía un morro que se lo pisaba.

Se levantó a regañadientes de la cama y siguió a Rangiku con dirección al baño. Cuando entró, se sentó inmediatamente en el inodoro. Rangiku la observaba divertida.

- ¿No puedes peinarte tú sola?

- ¡Uuuuy! ¡Demasiado trabajo!

- Tú sí que eres vaga.

- Ya ves.

Rangiku se sentó en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Rukia, y esta última se puso a alisarle el pelo. Cuando terminó, volvieron al cuarto. Rangiku se puso sus albarcas y Rukia miró la hora. Tendrían que ponerle motor al asunto si querían llegar a tiempo.

- ¡Chicas, llegaréis tarde!- gritó desde la cocina la madre de Rangiku.

- ¡Ya vamos, mamá!

Salieron de la habitación y fueron a la cocina, donde las esperaba la señora Matsumoto y el diablo que tenía Rangiku por hermano pequeño, Jiro.

- _Què fa na Rukia aquí, Rangiku?_ ( ¿Qué hace Rukia aquí, Rangiku?)- preguntó el pequeño diablito a su hermana mayor.

- _Ha vingut a ajudar-me amb una cosa. No t'importa _(Ha venido a ayudarme con una cosa. No te importa)- respondió Rangiku, emprendiendo la marcha-. _Venga, mos anam_ (Venga, nos vamos.

Rukia y Jiro siguieron a Rangiku por las escaleras. Cuando salieron a la calle, el hermano de Rangiku les llevaba la delantera.

Llegaron al colegio y los caminos se separaron. Rangiku y Rukia empezaron a subir los 66 escalones que las separaban de su clase. Cuando llevaban un piso (tenían que ir a un tercero), Rangiku se paró:

- ¿Es extremadamente necesario subir hasta arriba?

- Sí- dijo Rukia, cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia arriba.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de su clase, Rukia se separó y Rangiku abrió la puerta de una patada. Los allí presentes ni se inmutaron, ya estaban acostumbrados a esos arranques de la rubia.

- ¡Hola, escoria*!- gritó a todo pulmón Rangiku.

- Buenos días- saludó Rukia, un poquito más normal.

Llegaron a sus mesas y dejaron las mochilas encima. Después se dirigieron al pupitre de Momo, que iba vestida con una camiseta color verde chillón a rayas blancas y unos pantalones color verde oscuro. Rangiku corrió a abrazarla como cada mañana hacía.

Hablaron de lo que habían hecho la tarde anterior y Rangiku le contó lo que habían hecho esa mañana. Rukia seguía el hilo de la conversación y a la vez observaba a un sujeto de pelo naranja que estaba jugando con su Ipod en compañía de Mizuiro.

Llevaba una camiseta verde oscura y unos pantalones de color marrón oscuro. Estaba sentado en una silla mientras que Mizuiro lo estaba encima de una mesa.

- ¡Ichigo!- lo llamó.

- ¿Qué?- respondió el chico, sin apartar su vista del aparato.

- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, idiota!- gritó levantándose de la mesa donde estaba sentada.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo, pero siguió con la mirada clavada en el Ipod.

Rukia se enfadó tanto que emprendió la marcha hacia donde estaba sentado él. Lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿¡Qué quieres!?- preguntó soltándose del agarre.

- ¿Vas a venir el sábado a casa de Lilynette?- dijo Rukia un poco más tranquila.

- Supongo- respondió encongiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Cómo que "supones"?

- No lo sé. Pero supongo que sí.

De pronto, un profesor entró en la clase imponiendo orden. Pasó lista y salieron todos rumbo al autocar. Como era uno de dos pisos, fueron a la parte de abajo. Momo se sentó frente a Rukia, y Rangiku se sentó al lado de la última. Al otro lado de Rukia, se sentó Ichigo, y al lado de éste, Mizuiro.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, lo normal. Rangiku diciendo gilipolleces, Ichigo y Rukia peleando y Momo y Mizuiro mirándose con compasión por aguantar a ese trío de tarados. Cuando llegaron, se dirigieron los cinco a un mismo punto: el pabellón.

Cogieron una pelota de baloncesto y empezaron a jugar. Poco después llegaron Nanao y Orihime, y se unieron al partido. Los equipos estaban repartidos un poco desiguales: Mizuiro, Ichigo, Nanao y Orihime por un lado; y Momo, Rukia y Rangiku por el otro. Nanao marcaba a su hermana Momo, Mizuiro y Orihime marcaban a Rangiku, e Ichigo marcaba a Rukia.

Tomaron un descanso. El equipo de Rangiku estaba perdiendo por cuatro puntos. Como ya eran las diez y media, Ichigo y Mizuiro se fueron a la piscina. El resto continuó jugando un poco más. Cambiaron los equipos, y Momo se fue al de su hermana. Cuando Rukia y Rangiku estaban por remontar, la alarma de la última sonó indicando que era hora de ir a la piscina.

Rangiku y Rukia se fueron hacia la piscina, y allí se encontraron con Ichigo (Mizuiro ya se había ido). Los amigos de éste, cuando las vieron, intentaron cogerlas para tirarlas al agua. Rangiku no perdió el tiempo y se tiró de cabeza. Rukia permanecía pegada a la reja mientras veía como su amiga salía del agua y se encaminaba hacia ella. Al percatarse de las intenciones de la rubia, Rukia cogió carrerilla y se lanzó dentro; con tanta mala, o buena según se mire, suerte que calló encima de Ichigo.

El chico, para vengarse, empezó a hacerle ahogadillas. Rukia quería devolvérselas, pero Ichigo era demasiado fuerte, no podía con él. Pasaron así la mayoría del tiempo. Rukia se colgaba de la espalda de Ichigo mientras intentaba sumergirlo, hacían entre todos guerras de caballitos, carreras...

Ichigo salió de la piscina ante las miradas de confusión de Rukia y Rangiku.

- ¿A dónde vas?- se aventuró a preguntar Rangiku.

- Al baño- respondió el chico saliendo del recinto.

Rangiku se encogió de hombros y se fue a molestar a Rukia. Esta vez era ella la que se colgaba de la espalda de su pequeña amiga.

Poco rato después, Ichigo volvió y se metió otra vez en el agua. Continuaron haciendo las burradas de siempre, pero Ichigo se puso a temblar. Se notaba que había pillado un poco de frío.

- Ichigo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Rukia, colgada de su espalda, notando el ligero temblor.

- Sí.

- Parece que tienes frío- dijo bajándose de su espalda.

- Un poco- dijo Ichigo, girándose para estar cara a cara.

Rukia abrazó a Ichigo para darle calor y él correspondió el gesto. Al momento de estar abrazados, Rangiku apareció y se abrazó también a Ichigo.

- ¡Ooh! ¿Has pillado frío?- preguntó poniendo morritos.

- Por lo que parece- dijo Ichigo, girándose hasta quedarse cara a cara con ella, pero sujetando a Rukia de la cintura sin soltarla.

Rukia sentía un poco de vergüenza al estar sujeta de esa manera por el chico, pero se dejó coger. Ella pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros del chico y lo abrazó.

- Ichigo- el aludido la miró-, deberías salir. Te vas a costipar.

- No, tranquila- dijo, y continuó hablando con Rangiku y un amigo suyo, que parecía estar enamorado de la rubia, porque no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Luego de unos momentos, todos salieron. Rangiku estaba abrazada a Rukia y a Ichigo mientras estaban con las toallas. Se cambiaron y fueron al pabellón otra vez para merendar. Allí, Rukia y Rangiku se encontraron a una Orihime nerviosa, como buscando algo.

- Hime, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Rukia.

- Ssssshhh. ¿Tenéis una caja?- dijo mirando a todos lados.

- ¿Una caja? ¿Para qué?- dijo esta vez Rangiku.

- Para esto- dijo Orihime abriendo un poquito las manos, dejando salir la cabecita de un pequeño pájaro-. Voy a llevármelo.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Si te lo llevas, ese pájaro se morirá!- exclamó Rukia-. Te lo digo por experiencia.

- No lo hará, ya veras como... ¡Ay!- el pajarito se le había caído de las manos y ahora corría directo hacia el baño.

Orihime y Mizuiro, que estaba por allí, fueron tras él. La chica lo cogió, pero con tanta mala suerte, que se golpeó la cabeza y se hizo una pequeña brecha.

- Hime, ve a que te miren eso. Yo cuidaré el pájaro.

Orihime le pasó el animalito a Rukia y fue corriendo, en compañía de Momo y Nanao, a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó Rangiku.

- Lo mejor será hablar con el profesor de biología.

Se dirigieron hacia la cafetería y preguntaron por el maestro. Allí les dijeron que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas que había en la terraza.

- Debéis dejarlo donde lo encontrasteis. Su madre irá a cogerlo- respondió cuando le preguntaron qué hacer.

- Pero también puede que la madre no lo reconozca- la otra profesora de biología añadió su opinión.

- Vale, gracias.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos decididos a dejar el pájaro donde lo habían encontrado. Se sentaron en un banco e intentaron que el pájaro comiera, pero fue en vano. Ichigo llegó al ver que estaban aquellos tres ahí.

- ¿Me dejas cogerlo, Rukia?- preguntó extendiendo la mano.

Rukia le tocó la mano y notó que estaba congelada.

- Ichigo, con esas manos no puedes cogerlo. Tendría frío- dijo, dándole el pájaro a Rangiku y dejando un hueco para Ichigo en el banco-. Dame la mano.

El chico obedeció sin rechistar, dejando que Rukia le calentara la mano. Mientras pasaba esto, alrededor del grupo, se había formado un revuelo dado que todo el mundo quería ver el pajarito.

- Lo mataréis- dijo uno que pasaba por ahí.

- Dadle de comer- comentó otro.

- No comerá- dijo un tercero.

Los comentarios seguían pero ellos no les hacían caso. Rangiku miraba feliz el pajarito que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Sois novios?- preguntó un chico bajito, de pelo castaño.

- ¿Perdón?- dijo Rukia, nerviosa.

- No sé. Como le coges de la mano- dijo, y Rukia dirigió su vista a sus manos.

- Ah- respondió Ichigo tranquilamente-. Somo me las estaba calentando. Las tenía frías- dijo mientras Rukia se las soltaba.

Rukia quería que se la tragara la tierra. Más tarde, dejaron al pajarito en su sitio (convenciendo a Orihime de no llevárselo) y se subieron al autocar.

En el transporte, se sentaron igual que antes. Rangiku iba escuchando música y Momo, Mizuiro e Ichigo hablaban animadamente. Su conversación fue interrumpida por un bostezo de Rukia. Todos la miraron.

- ¿Qué? Tengo sueño- dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo-. Baja un poco más.

Ichigo obedeció y Rukia cerró los ojos, intentando descansar un poco.

_**-B-L-E-A-C-H-**_

_Bueno, bueno... Otro one-shot acabado. Espero que os haya gustado y cualquier crítica o comentario es aceptado. Nos vemos en otra ocasión! Chauuuusss :3_


	2. Despedida de verano

_El fanfic está dedicado a mi querida Ttack, que este año se va a Indonesia... Te echaré de menosssss... A leer..._

__**-B-L-E-A-C-H-**__

__**Sumario: **__

_Rukia ha quedado con sus amigos para ir a la playa a despedir a una amiga que se muda lejos. En esa quedada estará Ichigo, el chico del que está enamorado. ¿Qué pasará cuando hagan burradas en la playa? ¿Por qué Rukia no quiere quedarse a solas con él en el agua?_

_**Despedida de verano**_

El día 22 de junio, al día siguiente de acabar el colegio, el grupo de amigos había quedado para despedir a una amiga que se iba a marchar muy lejos. Lilynette Gingerbuck había llegado este año desde Tokio a Karakura, y se iba a mudar a España al año siguiente.

Ella había organizado una quedada para despedirse de todos. Irían a la playa y comerían en su casa. Había invitado a sus amigos más cercanos: Rangiku Matsumoto (ésta se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior), Momo Hinamori y su hermana Nanao, Ichigo Kurosaki, Mizuiro Kojima, Orihime Inoue y Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia, día 21, había tenido un concierto de piano al que había acudido su amiga Momo. Ella estaba nerviosa porque, en el anterior concierto, le pasó lo mismo y le había salido todo mal. Tenía mucho miedo a salir en público. Pero ese día había algo especial. Tal vez porque al día siguiente iba la persona de la que estaba enamorada y quería que supiera que ella podía, o tal vez porque le salió del interior. Tocó dos piezas al piano, una a cuatro manos con su profesor y otra ella sola. Le habían salido bien.

Después de casi dos horas de concierto, ella y su amiga Momo fueron a su casa a dormir. Al día siguiente irían a la playa.

Se levantaron a las siete de la mañana y desayunaron. Rukia se llenó el estómago con tres palmeras (cortesía de la madre de Momo, pareciera que las quería engordar para luego comerlas poco a poco) y un vaso de leche, mientras que Momo se conformó con otro vaso de leche y un rosco. Cuando acabaron, se pusieron a ver anime en el ordenador. Pasaron un buen rato enganchadas hasta que la madre de Rukia les avisó que tendrían que irse.

Se vistieron a regañadientes y se lavaron los dientes. Rukia preparó su bolsa para la playa, con todo lo necesario: la toalla, la crema solar, ropa interior de repuesto y dinero por si querían un helado. Ella iba vestida con unos pantalones marrones cortos y una camiseta roja y blanca (en su mayoría) que dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho. Debajo llevaba un bikini marrón con rayas blancas. Momo iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes de diferentes colores y un pantalón corto vaquero. Llevaba un bikini también de rayas, pero éstas eran rojas, azules, blancas y amarillas.

Salieron a las doce menos cuarto de la casa de Rukia bajo las indicaciones de su madre y las típicas frases de "no hagas tonterías" y "pórtate bien". Llegaron a las doce a la puerta del centro comercial, donde habían quedado con la hermana y la madre de Momo. Habían quedado a las doce y media, pero ellas se adelantaron. Además que trajeron consigo a una acoplada: Orihime Inoue, quien iba vestida con una camiseta de manga corta roja y un pantalón de bañador de flores; debajo llevaba un bikini de volantes verde. No es que no le cayera bien a Rukia, simplemente ella era muy inocente.

Avisaron a Lilynette de que ella iba a comer y dijo que daba igual. Luego hablaron con la señora Hinamori.

- Poneos crema solar, sobretodo vosotras dos- dijo, señalando a sus hijas.- Y si se os acercan los moscones, viento. ¿De acuerdo?

- Si, no se preocupe- dijo Rukia.- Si se nos acercan, los echamos a patadas, y a mordiscos si es necesario.

- Vale. Y portaos bien, ¿entendido?

- Sí- contestaron todas como niñas buenas.

- Por cierto señora Hinamori- la llamó Rukia. Ésta al oírla, dirigió su mirada a ella.- Gracias por el desayuno. Estaba muy bueno.

- De nada. Espero que lo aprovechéis- giró su cara hacia sus hijas.- A vosotras os quiero, como muy tarde, a las ocho en el autobús, ¿vale?

- ¡Vale!

Al irse la señora Hinamori, caminaron hacia la parada de autobús. Mientras esperaban a que llegara hablaban de temas sin importancia, hasta que llegó la pregunta de la inocente Orihime:

- Chicas, ¿qué son los moscones?

Se produjo un silencio acompañado de miradas lanzadas entre aquellas que eran cuestionadas.

- Eeh..- la primera en romper el hielo fue Nanao, que iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes azul marino y un vaquero corto; debajo tenía un bikini de cuadros.- Pues los moscones son... emm... ¿cómo explicarlo?

- ¿Sabes esos tíos que se te acercan cuando quieren, ya sabes, eso?- dijo Rukia.

- No.

- A ver. Cuando un chico quiere liarse contigo- explicó Momo, a lo que Orihime asintió.

- Pues cuando se te acerca con esas intenciones en la playa, sobretodo, se les llama moscones- terminó Rukia.

- Aaaah...

Poco después llegó el autobús que las llevaría a su destino. En el transporte, seguían hablando de los mismos temas, hasta que el autobús se paró frente a un Love Hotel. Empezaron a hablar de todo lo que era eso, pero nuestra inocentona no sabía lo que era.

- Nanao, tú sabes lo que es un love hotel, ¿verdad?- preguntó Rukia, rezando para sus adentros de que no fuera la única que sabía lo que era eso.

- Si es lo que yo creo que es, sí sé lo que es.

- Entonces lo que yo pienso que tú crees que es, ¿es lo que estoy pensando que creo que tú piensas?

- Sí.

- ¿Eeeh?- Momo y Orihime se habían perdido hacía ya bastante tiempo de la conversación.

- Un love hotel es un lugar que frecuentan las parejas para... ejem, ya sabéis, ESO- dijo Rukia mirando por la ventana.

- Aaaah...

- Rukia- la llamó Nanao.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó girándose hacia ella.

- Como sigas así, se te va a caer la tarta.

- ¡Joder!- dijo agarrándose al tubo de metal del bus, intentando que la tarta no se fuera a pique.- Nanao, allí hay un asiento libre. Siéntate y te la daré.

Así lo hizo, se sentó y poco después ella tenía la tarta en sus manos.

Al llegar a la parada conveniente, bajaron del autobús y se apresuraron a buscar la casa de su amiga. Tenían que pasar por un camino de palmeras, luego girar a la izquierda y, finalmente, llegar a un bar. En las viviendas de arriba era donde vivía su amiga. Tocaron al timbre del segundo piso.

Lilynette, que iba vestida con un corto vestido azul claro y un bikini color blanco, les abrió la puerta y lo primero que vieron al entra en el portal fue al perro de su amiga, Kon. Subieron hasta la casa de su amiga. Al entrar, lo primero que encontraron fue la cocina, decorada con tonos blancos y negros, acompañados por una nevera de un rojo intenso; al entrar un poco más, descubrieron el salón. También estaba decorado con tonos en blanco y negro, como si fuera una película de las antiguas. Al final del salón, había una terraza que daba a la playa. Se podía observar desde allí toda la costa: los cruceros llenos de turistas, los transatlánticos que llegaban...

Rangiku, iba vestida con un vestido también corto de color mostaza y un bikini a cuadros naranjas, blancos y rosas, apareció de la nada y empezó a abrazar a todos por igual... Rukia ya estaba más que acostumbrada. Cada día en el colegio, Rangiku la abrazaba cada dos por tres. Empezaron a desempaquetar todas las mochilas junto con todo lo que habían traído.

- Eeeh, señora... ¿cómo era tu apellido?- le preguntó Momo a Lilynette, en voz baja.

- Gingerbuck.

- Ajá. Señora Gingerbuck.

- Dime, Momo- dijo, a la vez que seguía haciendo los macarrones.

- Le hemos traído una tarta de yogur, hecha por nuestra madre- le entregó la tarta y ésta la metió en la nevera roja.

- Muchísimas gracias.

Todas, a excepción de la madre de Lilynette, salieron a la terraza a ponerse la crema solar.

- Rangiku, ¿tú sabes lo que es un love hotel?- preguntó Orihime

- Mejor que tú, monada- le respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo de manera pícara.

- Eemm- murmuró mirando a las demás, que solo intentaban aguantar la risa.

Al terminar de arreglarse, bajaron a la playa. El día había amanecido soleado, pero unas nubes grises amenazaban con lluvia. Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar donde asentarse y fueron a bañarse.

El agua estaba fresquita. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para meterse. Empezaron a jugar, a nadar y a hacer burradas.

- Vigilad nuestras cosas- advirtió Rukia.

Siguieron así por, aproximadamente, media hora más. Hasta que Lilynette dijo que había que volver porque dentro de nada llegarían los chicos. Así que volvieron a su casa, pero cuando llegaron no esperaron encontrarse con:

- ¡Lilynette! ¡Ichigo y el otro han salido a buscaros!

Genial pensaron todas. Ahora tendrían que ir ellas a buscarlos.

- Iremos nosotras- dijo Rangiku, cogiendo a Lilynette por la falda del corto vestido que llevaba.

- ¡Vale!- dijo Rukia, sin embargo fue ignorada por aquellas dos.- Nosotras esperaremos por si vuelven...

Se pusieron a ver la televisión de pantalla plana. Como Lilynette tenía una hermana pequeña, tuvieron que ver los dibujos animados.

Rukia salió a la terraza a observar las olas del mar y a sentir la brisa del mediodía. Aunque la verdad era que hacía bastante calor... De pronto escuchó un grito de júbilo procedente del interior de la casa. Dio media vuelta y lo vio. Ahí estaba, sonriente (dentro de lo normal), conversando alegremente con Orihime. Mizuiro, que estaba detrás suyo, hablaba con Momo y Nanao. Rangiku le hizo un gesto con la mano a Rukia para que se acercara, y así lo hizo. Se acercó a ella y, por la mirada que le lanzó, se percató de que solo iba con una camiseta. Se fue corriendo al cuarto de Lilynette y sacó de su mochila el pantalón.

Cuando volvió al salón, vio a Ichigo sentado en un sillón que había y a Orihime tocándole el pelo. Eso le produjo un malestar del cual solo se percató Momo.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, todos fueron a sentarse. Rukia se sentó al lado de la hermana de Lilynette y Nanao. Comieron tranquilamente y cuando iban a recoger la mesa, Ichigo se levantó y salió a la terraza. A Rukia no se le pasó otra idea mejor por la cabeza, que encerrarlo ahí. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza. La cerró con cuidado y le puso el pestillo, luego tocó el cristal para llamar la atención de Ichigo. Éste, al oír unos ruidos, se giró hacia la puerta y se percató de que estaba encerrado. Corrió hacia la puerta donde, a través del cristal, vio a una Rukia sonriente que le hacía señas burlonas desde el interior.

Cuando por fin dejaron libre a Ichigo (después de muchas negaciones por parte de Rukia), tomaron un helado (el cual Ichigo tomó a manos de Rangiku, quien lo vio tumbado en el sofá, y se le pasó una idea por la cabeza. Se puso encima del chico y empezó a darle el helado con una cuchara haciendo sonrisas burlonas) y se pusieron a ver una película. Rukia e Ichigo se sentaron en el suelo cerca de la televisión. Ella tenía los pies apoyados en un taburete, estaba muy cómoda. Pero en un momento determinado, Ichigo puso sus piernas encima de las de Rukia. Ésta al ver que sus piernas estaban encerradas, se revolvió y consiguió liberar sus piernas. Claro, que quedaron en una postura un tanto extraña...

Estaban los dos de forma perpendicular, Ichigo con una pierna encima del abdomen de Rukia y otra encima del taburete; mientras que Rukia estaba igual. Tenía una pierna en el abdomen de Ichigo y la otra, encima de la pierna que él tenía en el taburete. Era un postura rara. Todos los presentes miraban con una sonrisa en la cara a la que veían como la "parejita".

Vieron la película y, a eso de las cinco, se fueron a la playa. En cuanto llegaron a la orilla, se quitaron la ropa y se metieron a nadar. Los primeros fueron Mizuiro e Ichigo. Rukia fue arrastrada literalmente por Rangiku y Lilynette. Momo, Nanao y Orihime entraron después.

Ichigo y Mizuiro empezaron a tirar arena a las chicas y ellas se quejaban y les lanzaban agua, a excepción de Rukia, Rangiku y Lilynette que les lanzaban arena. Cabe decir que terminaron todos llenos de arena.

Cuando ya había parado la "guerra", Rangiku y Rukia fueron a la parte más profunda de la playa.

- Rukia- la llamó Rangiku.

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Después me acompañarás a comprar un collar?

- ¿Para que quieres tú un collar, Ran? ¿No tenías el que te dio Gin?

- Es que lo perdí en la piscina. Y quiero uno igual.

- Bueno, vale- aceptó Rukia.

Volvieron al campo de batalla, sí, otra vez se había formado la guerra. Rukia fue directa a por Ichigo. Cuando lo alcanzó, se colgó de su espalda como si él fuera un caballo. Pasaron así un buen rato, entre risas, ahogadillas, patadas...

Orihime y Nanao fueron las primeras en salir, seguidas por Rangiku, Momo y Lilynette. En el agua solo se quedaron los chicos y Rukia. Ella seguía intentando ahogar a Ichigo, pero le era imposible. Cuando echó un vistazo alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaban solos. Mizuiro estaba en la orilla con las demás. Ella, al percatarse de esto, salió lo más calmadamente que pudo del mar.

- ¿Te vas?- preguntó Ichigo al ver a la chica salir.

- Sí, están todos allí. ¿No vienes?

- No, prefiero quedarme un poco más.

- De acuerdo- y siguió su camino.

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los demás, pidió un poco de bebida y charló un rato con ellos.

- ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí, Rukia!? ¡Vuelve al agua enseguida!- ordenó Rangiku, empujándola.

- Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó Rukia confundida, soltándose del agarre de su amiga.

- ¿Es que no has visto que estabas a solas con Ichigo? ¡Es tu oportunidad!

- Por eso mismo que lo he visto, es por lo que me he salido, Ran.

- ¡Tienes que dar el primer paso!

- ¡No!- exclamó, pero luego cambió a un tono casi inaudible.- Yo no soy tan lanzada como tú...

Se sentó en la arena, frente al mar, en compañía de Lilynette. Más tarde, llegó Ichigo y se sentó con ellas un rato más. Hasta que decidieron recoger las cosas y marcharse.

Antes de irse decidieron sacar a pasear a Kon y así dar un paseo. Al principio iban todos sueltos. Luego, Rangiku se acercó a Rukia y le susurró en el oído.

- Rukia, ¿has visto mi obra maestra?- dijo, señalando a Ichigo y a Lilynette. Ella iba colgada del brazo del chico y caminaban así.

- Sí- susurró muy bajito, casi inaudible.

- ¿Quieres que te cuelgue a ti también de él?

- No. No es necesario- murmuró viéndolos pasear.

Llegaron a una heladería donde compraron helados (a Ichigo le tocó aflojar para invitar a Lilynette, Rangiku y Rukia) y se dirigieron a un parque. Allí, Rukia y Rangiku se adueñaron de los columpios (como no había niños...) y empezaron a hablar.

- Rukia, tienes que dar el primer paso. Sino, no ocurrirá nada. Yo di el primer paso con Gin.

- Y aun así, lo rechazaste.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Rukia, si sigues así, todas tus relaciones fracasarán.

- Rangiku, yo no soy tan lanzada como tú- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Rukia, con esa actitud no vas a conseguir nada.

- ¡Pues entonces no lo conseguiré!- gritó, ganándose la atención del resto de sus amigos.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa de su amiga.

- Rukia, ¿estás...?- intentó preguntar Ichigo.

- Déjame.

- Pero ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada. A mí nunca me pasa nada.

- Pe...

- Déjala- dijo Momo, yendo hacia donde estaba Rukia.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, recogieron el resto de sus cosas y se prepararon para partir. Rukia seguía baja de moral, así que Ichigo intentó animarla con un abrazo.

- Venga, que todo pasará- le dijo al oído.

Rangiku miraba esa escena. Se veían tan bien abrazados (según decían todos), así que quiso contribuir. Se acercó cuidadosamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Rukia, al cuello de Ichigo y lo mordió. Ichigo ya estaba acostumbrado a esas tonterías de Rangiku, así que supo que se trataba de ella.

Se despidieron de todos, no sin antes varias amenazas a Lilynette tipo: "cuando vuelvas me llamas y quedamos. Si no lo haces, te mataré lenta y dolorosamente", por parte de Rukia.

Llegaron a la parada del autobús (esta vez irían todos). Tuvieron que esperar un buen rato hasta que llegara uno. Pero antes de que eso ocurriera, llegó la orden más inesperada, de la persona menos esperada.

- Ichigo tienes que llamar todos los días a Rukia- dijo Momo, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Tienes que ser su acosador!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Rukia estaba deseando que en esos momentos se la tragara la tierra. ¿Cómo podía Momo decir semejante gilipollez? Siguieron durante el resto de la espera en completo silencio. No hubo respuesta por parte de Ichigo.

Cuando llegó al bus subieron, se sentaron en los asientos que había (porque el bus iba prácticamente vacío) y empezaron a hacer burradas. Hasta que llegó otra pregunta inesperada (para Rukia estaba más que esperada) de la persona indicada.

- Ichigo, ¿estás enamorado?- preguntó Rangiku.

- Eeeh... no. ¿Por?

- ¿Y no estás interesado en nadie actualmente?

- No.

- ¿Y no piensas que a lo mejor, el amor de tu vida es una persona cercana, de la cual siempre recibirás apoyo?

- Eeh...

- Ran- la chica miró a Rukia.- ¿Sabes que ahora mismo, te estás convirtiendo en la persona más hija de puta que conozco?

- Sí.

- Ya decía yo.

- Ichigo- siguió Rangiku.- Puede que cerca de ti haya una persona que te aprecia mucho, ¿eres consciente de eso?

-...- la respuesta de Ichigo fue interrumpida por una sonora y fingida tos proveniente de Rukia, que dio fin a la conversación.

Después de quince minutos en el autobús, Rukia decidió que tenía que bajarse en la próxima parada.

- Como tú puedes bajarte en la que quieras, ¿te bajas conmigo?- le preguntó a Ichigo.

- Claro. Vamos Mizuiro.

- Mierda- pensó Rukia.

Se despidieron de todos y bajaron del transporte. Caminaron durante cinco minutos hasta que sus caminos tuvieron que separarse.

- Bueno- empezó Ichigo-, ya nos veremos este verano, ¿no?

- Sí, ya nos veremos.

Ichigo abrazó a Rukia y ésta se tomó la pequeña libertad de darle un beso en la mejilla al chico. Tomaron caminos separados que los llevarían a sus casas.

Cabe decir que Rukia se pasó la siguiente semana soñando cada noche con Ichigo.

_**-B-L-E-A-C-H-**_

_Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en otro fic. Besos. Chauuus :3 Acordarse: REVIEW :3_


	3. El último día del verano

_Hola! Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otro one-shot. Dedicado a "Eva" (A.S.P.) y a MdM. Aquí tenéis vuestra historieta. Espero que os guste. A leer..._

**-B-L-E-A-C-H-**

**_Sumario: _**

__Como todo el mundo sabe, todo lo bueno se acaba, no perdura para siempre. Esto también pasa con las vacaciones de verano, y eso, Rukia y compañía lo saben muy bien. Así que, para disfrutar al máximo esta maravillosa estación del año, se reunirán un último día antes de empezar con las clases para ir a la playa. Claro, en esa quedada, estará alguien importante para ella. ¿Qué pasará? y ¿Por qué él se la lleva a lo más profundo del mar, ignorando a sus demás amigos?__

**El último día del verano**

Era día 7 de septiembre, a una semana de empezar el colegio.

Rukia y sus amigos quedaron para ir a la playa a disfrutar hasta el último instante el verano.

Esa mañana, Rukia se había despertado temprano, el reloj marcaba las ocho y veinte. La verdad es que podría haber dormido un poco más de no haber sido por su estómago. Aquella noche tampoco le había dejado dormir. Aunque no eran problemas gástricos como pensaba su padre. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que era aquello. Eran nervios. Nervios por el día que le esperaba, nervios por ver a sus amigos de los que no había sabido nada durante todo el verano. Pero sobretodo, eran nervios por ver a esa persona especial, la cual había sido dueña de sus pensamientos durante los últimos días y, por qué no decirlo, durante todo el verano. Él, Ichigo Kurosaki, su amigo de la infancia. Él era el chico del cual estaba enamorada.

Con pesadez, salió de su cama rumbo al baño. Al llegar allí, lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo, en el que visualizó su aspecto de esa mañana: su negro pelo estaba todo enmarañado, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial y sus labios temblaban a causa de un bostezo que intentaba reprimir.

Se aseó un poco y salió de la estancia rumbo de nuevo a su habitación. Abrió el armario y sacó lo primero que encontró: unos pantalones color beige y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color. También optó por un bikini bicolor: la parte de arriba decorada con flores de diversos colores y la parte de abajo de color rojo.

Al terminar de vestirse, salió hacia la cocina repasando las cosas que debería hacer antes de que llegaran sus amigos. Tendría que barrer la terraza, hacer su cama y la de su padre -él se había roto un tobillo-, recoger las toallas del baño, hacer el desayuno, ponerse crema, lavar los platos... Pero también debería tranquilizarse, pensar con la cabeza fría. No era el fin del mundo, ¿verdad?

Se puso a hacer el desayuno y al poco rato llegó su padre.

- Buenos días, Rukia- saludó su padre.

- Buenos días, papá.

Su padre se sentó en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa, esperando el desayuno.

- ¿Puedes traerme las pastillas, por favor?

- Voy.

Rukia salió de la cocina rumbo a la habitación de su padre. Cogió las pastillas y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina. Le dio los medicamentos a su padre y siguió con sus deberes. Ahora tocaba barrer la terraza.

_**0o... el último día ...o0**_

Momo estaba sentada en la cama, intentando despertar a su hermana. Ella se había despertado a las siete y media puesto que su tía les había honrado con su presencia a tales horas de la mañana. Pero su hermana tenía el sueño más profundo, así que no se había percatado de su presencia. Momo, al ver que no conseguía despertarla, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua fría. Su hermana se despertaría ahora sí o sí.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Nanao la observaba expectante con un solo ojo abierto. Ella se había despertado desde el primer momento en el que su hermana la había intentado devolver al estado de consciencia, y ahora la miraba con recelo al ver el vaso en las manos de Momo.

- Veo que te has despertado- saludó Momo, dejando el vaso en la mesita de noche.

- Me había despertado en el primer instante- dijo Nanao sentándose en la cama.

- Yo también te quiero.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Nanao estirando su cuerpo.

- Las ocho menos cuarto.

- Ajá.

Mientras Nanao buscaba la ropa, Momo se bebió el vaso de agua. Alguna utilidad debía darle, y ya se la había asignado. Nanao había sacado dos camisetas que provenían del fondo del armario y dos pantalones cortos. Le dio a elegir a su hermana, quien optó por la camiseta roja de tirantes de Jack Matheus y el pantalón de color negro. A Nanao le quedó una camiseta igual a la de su hermana pero azul y el pantalón vaquero. Momo se puso un bikini a topos rojos, negros y blancos, mientras que Nanao se puso uno de rayas blancas y azules.

Cuando estuvieron listas, fueron a la cocina a desayunar. Su madre las esperaba ya con el desayuno encima de la mesa. Al acabar de desayunar, salieron de casa con destino: la frutería. Sí, ese establecimiento donde se venden frutas y verduras. Allí habían quedado con Orihime y Mizuiro para ir hacia la parada de autobús, pero ellos no habían llegado aun.

_**0o... el último día ... o0**_

Rukia había terminado su lista de tareas con éxito. Bueno, no toda. Tenía que ponerse la crema. Cuando llegó a su habitación, cogió el bote de la crema y empezó a ponerse. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación empezó a abrirse poco a poco, dejando entre ver una naricita que olfateaba sin parar. Rukia se levantó y abrió la puerta, dejando al descubierto un animal de pelaje blanco como la nieve.

- ¿Dónde vas? Tú no deberías estar aquí- dijo, dándole paso al animal. Algo totalmente contradictorio con lo que había dicho.

La perrita entró moviendo alegremente la cola, para disponerse a olfatear todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Rukia la observaba con una sonrisa en su cara. Chappy había estado con ella desde que tenía siete años. Su padre se la había regalado dado que ella le insistía mucho.

Cuando terminó con su labor, el animal se echó en un rincón de la habitación. Rukia volvió a su trabajo de ponerse crema y, cuando terminó, su móvil empezó a sonar. Eso alertó a Chappy, quien empezó a buscar el aparato desde su posición. Rukia cogió el teléfono y contestó a la llamada.

- ¿Rukia?- se oyó desde el otro lado del aparato.

- Dime, Hime.

- Ya estamos aquí, pero no te vemos.

- ¿Será tal vez, y solo tal vez, porque estoy en mi casa?- preguntó Rukia con sarcasmo.

- Aah. Pues ven- y colgó.

Rukia se metió el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, cogió la toalla y las llaves, y salió rumbo a la cafetería donde habían quedado. No estaba lejos (quedaba a dos calles), así que fue caminando hasta llegar a su destino.

Allí sólo encontró a Mizuiro, sentado en el muro que separaba el paseo de la playa.

- ¿Te han abandonado?- preguntó Rukia cuando llegó a su lado.

- ¿A ti qué te parece?

- Tranquilo, era solo para romper el hielo.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Rukia formuló la pregunta esperada.

- ¿Ichigo no ha podido venir?- preguntó un "poco" desilusionada, agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Creías que te librarías tan fácilmente de mí?- preguntó una sombra frente a Rukia.

Ésta levantó la cabeza y lo vio. Llevaba puesto un bañador marrón y una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo. Rukia se quedó mirándolo embobada, hasta que las risas de sus amigas interrumpieron el "momento".

- ¡Rukia! -gritó Momo lanzándose a los brazos de ésta-. ¡Te he echado de menos!

- ¡Te hemos echado de menos! -gritaron Orihime y Nanao al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban contra Momo y Rukia.

- Yo también a vosotras -dijo Rukia entre risas.

- ¿Y a mí nadie me dice nada? -preguntó Ichigo.

- ¡Pobre Ichigo! -gritó Orihime lanzándose a sus brazos.

Ichigo la recibió gustoso, cosa que no gustó a Rukia, y los demás (a excepción de Orihime e Ichigo) lo notaron.

- Y... -empezó Rukia para olvidarse de ese momento- ¿Ran no ha podido venir?

- No -contestó Orihime, separándose de Ichigo-. Dijo que tenía otitis y no podía venir.

- Oh -dijo Rukia mirando su móvil-. La llamaré luego.

El grupo empezó a caminar unas cuantas manzanas para llegar a una zona donde no hubiese piedras. Finalmente, decidieron parar y se asentaron en un lugar cerca de la orilla. Extendieron las toallas y entraron al mar.

Los primeros fueron Ichigo y Mizuiro, seguidos por Rukia y Momo. Orihime y Nanao estaban en las toallas poniéndose crema la una a la otra.

Ichigo y Mizuiro reían sin parar mientras se tiraban arena. A su vez, Rukia y Momo conversaban.

- Rukia, ¿te sigue gustando, verdad?

Ella lanzó un suspiro antes de mirar a esa persona y responder.

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- Hombre, te conozco, y he visto esa mirada que has puesto cuando Orihime se le ha lanzado. Pero él es un idiota y no se da cuenta - dijo Momo, mojándose los brazos.

- En que es un idiota estamos de acuerdo -rio Rukia- pero en que yo soy un hombre... Creo que necesitas gafas.

- Bueno, Rukia, era un decir...

- ¡Chicas!

Ambas se giraron hacia el grito y enseguida se arrepintieron de eso. Ichigo y Mizuiro las habían salpicado y ellas estaban muertas de frío.

- ¡Me cago en tus muertos, idiota! - gritó Rukia intentando abofetear a Ichigo.

- ¡Eh, eh! Relájate, enana -rio Ichigo, sujentando a la chica de las muñcas-. Esto demuestra que no soportas una broma.

- ¿Una broma? - gritó Rukia removiéndose entre los brazos del chico-. ¡Suéltame!

Él hizo lo que Rukia le dijo y le sonrió, Rukia se sonrojó, hizo un puchero y se abrazó a Momo, aun haciendo el puchero.

- ¡Momo! - gritó-. Me odia.

- Pobre Rukia. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle algo así, tonto? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

Ichigo se hizo el desentendido y dirigió su vista a un punto por detrás de las chicas que tenía delante y sonrió. Pasó por su lado y se zambulló en el agua. Rukia miró la dirección hacia donde iba y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ichigo se dirigía hacia donde estaban Orihime y Nanao.

- Momo -llamó Rukia en un susurro- les hará lo mismo que a nosotras.

- Déjalas, ellas también tienen que sufrir -respondió ella guiñando un ojo hacia su amiga.

La carcajada de Rukia llegó hasta donde estaban Orihime y Nanao, quienes giraron la cabeza en su dirección.

- ¿Qué te pa...?

La pregunta de Nanao quedó en el aire cuando su cuerpo se hundió en el agua. En ese momento, la cabeza de Mizuiro asomó por la superfície del mar, asustando a Orihime y salpicándola.

Ella dio un gritito ahogado y Rukia y Momo, junto con Ichigo y Mizuiro, empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Orihime y Nanao, después de recuperarse del impacto del agua fría, les lanzaron una mirada asesina que hubiera asustado a cualquier niño. Sin embargo, Rukia se separó de Momo y les lanzó una mirada divertida, haciendo que ellas se enfadaran aun más.

- Vamos, Nanao -dijo Orihime-. Vayamos por nuestra cuenta.

Nanao la siguió mientras rodeaban al grupito de amigos, dirigiéndose a una zona profunda del mar. Rukia, por su parte, se zambulló en el agua y tiro de los pies de Momo. Ésta se asustó y cuando salió a la superficie empezó a toser. Ichigo, que estaba cerca, le golpeó en la espalda.

- Eres una bruta, Rukia -dijo Ichigo en tono burlón, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! -dijo ella, pegándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

- ¡Eh! -se quejó él sobándose la zona.

Momo empezó a reírse, junto con Mizuiro, sorprendiéndolos.

- ¿De qué os reís? -gritaron los dos.

- Parece una crisis matrimonial -rio Momo una vez más.

- Sí, si al final terminaréis juntos vosotros dos -dijo Mizuiro, nadando hacia donde estaban Nanao y Orihime. Momo le siguió.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron por un momento antes de que ella apartara la mirada y siguiera a Momo hacia la zona profunda.

Cuando salieron del mar, cogieron sus toallas y las enrollaron alrededor de su cuerpo. Ichigo fue el único que no lo hizo, dado que la extendió en la arena y se tumbó sobre ella. Momo hablaba con Rukia y Nanao, y Orihime y Mizuiro buscaban las bebidas.

Rukia observó de soslayo a Ichigo, quien escuchaba música boca abajo. Y a ella no se le pasó otra idea por la mente que sentarse encima suyo. Y pensado esto, lo hizo.

Ichigo levantó la cabeza al notar un peso encima suyo, pero sin necesidad de girarse dijo:

- Rukia, quítate de encima.

- Oblígame -respondió ella con seguridad.

- Sabes que puedo contigo, y me da igual que termines en la arena.

- No serías capaz.

- ¿Lo comprobamos?

- Vale, vale. Tú ganas -dijo quitándose de encima.

Los demás observaban la escena con sonrisas escondidas. Orihime miraba el móvil como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- ¡Sí, lo conseguí! -gritó empezando a dar saltos de alegría.

- ¿Qué has...?

Mizuiro, Momo y Nanao soltaron una carcajada. Se acercaron a Orihime y miraron el móvil. Sus sonrisas crecieron, si eso era posible. Rukia e Ichigo los miraban como si se hubieran vuelto locos. Él ya se había levantado de la toalla y volvió a sentarse en ella. Rukia se encaminó hacia sus amigos para mirar el móvil, pero ellos se lo impidieron.

- ¡Voy a colgarla en Facebook! -exclamó Momo, dando saltitos.

Ichigo se levantó y le quitó el móvil a Orihime de las manos.

- ¡Oye! -se quejó ella.

- Esto es... ¿en serio? Mira qué fácil: eliminar. Aceptar.

Ichigo le devolvió el móvil, pero las sonrisas no se habían borrado de las caras de sus amigos.

- ¿No la has borrado? -preguntó Rukia. Ichigo asintió-. ¿Entonces por qué estais tan alegres?

- Porque la he mandado al grupo -contestó Orihime.

- Sí, ahora la tenemos todos, incluso Rangiku -dijo Nanao en tono malicioso.

- ¡No, todos menos ella!

Rukia tenía una cara de espanto, al igual que la de Ichigo. "La que nos espera" -pensó éste último. Los demás los miraban divertidos.

El móvil de Ichigo empezó a sonar, provocando que todos dirigieran su vista a la mochila situada en la arena. Él sacó el aparato del bolsillo delantero, pero no descolgó.

- ¿Por qué no descuelgas? -preguntó Mizuiro.

- Es Rangiku -dijo simplemente.

Momo, Nanao, Orihime, Mizuiro y Rukia se reían a carcajadas. La peor parte le había tocado a él.

- ¿Hola? -respondió.

- ¡ICHIGO! ¡PÁSAME A RUKIA, YA! -se escuchó desde el auricular sin necesidad de que Ichigo pusiera el altavoz.

- Mierda... -murmuró ésta.

Ichigo le pasó el móvil con una sonrisa extraña.

- ¿S-sí?

- ¡RUKIA! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? ¡Y ENCIMA CUANDO NO ESTOY!

Rukia miró a los presentes, que a su vez la miraban con pena. Ella les hizo un ademán de alejarse, pero Ichigo se lo impidió.

- Quiero escuchar lo que te dice -le susurró en el oído, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Rukia se sonrojó y puso el altavoz en el móvil.

- Eh.. Ran, te escuchamos.

- ¿CÓMO QUE ME ESCUCHÁIS?

- He puesto el altavoz.

- Oh. Vale. ¿Está Ichigo ahí?

- ¿Y a mí para qué me necesitas? -respondió el aludido.

- Para saber qué puedo decir y qué no puedo decir.

- ¿Cómo?

- Olvídalo. Rukia, ¿en serio has sido capaz?

- Eemm, ¿lo has visto, no? Pues ya está.

- Ya me contarás luego, que veo que NO SE PUEDE HABLAR TRANQUILAMENTE Y EN PRIVADO -y colgó.

Rukia le devolvió el móvil a Ichigo y se dispuso a recoger. Sus amigos la miraban interrogantes, y ella les respondió con un simple:

- Es hora de comer y tengo hambre.

Se encaminaron a casa de Rukia, donde comieron de los bocadillos que trajeron. Chappy se acercó a Rukia antes de ver a los demás; entonces ignoró a su dueña y empezó a olisquear a los desconocidos.

- ¡Pero qué cosita más mona! -exclamó Orihime, y se le unieron Nanao y Mizuiro.

- Acaba de... ignorarme... -murmuraba Rukia en el hombro de Momo-. A mí... su querida dueña...

- Ya pasó -dijo Momo, acariciándole el hombro.

Se sentaron a comer, y al acabar jugaron a juegos de mesa; tales como cartas, parchís... y el mejor de todos: ¡la ruleta! Ichigo y Rukia se peleaban constantemente, compitiendo por quién ganaría.

Al final, a Rukia se le quebró el orgullo. Perdió la segunda, después de Momo. Ichigo le hacía muecas burlonas mientras ella hervía de rabia.

Cuando ya hubieron terminado el juego de la ruleta -del cual obviamente Ichigo había sido el ganador-, Cogieron las cosas y volvieron a la playa. Extendieron las toallas y se pusieron crema las unas a las otras, a excepción de los chicos que no la necesitaban.

Volvieron a meterse en el agua e, igual que la vez anterior, Ichigo y Mizuiro les tiraron agua. Empezó una extraña guerra, en la que aparte de tirarse arena los unos a los otros, tiraban la pelota de las paletas de playa a las cabezas de sus amigos y se montaban a caballito para intentar derribar a su contrincante.

Cuando llevaban un rato así, Ichigo cogió a Momo y se la llevó a una zona alejada de donde estaban sus amigos. Momo gritaba cosas como "¡Haced que me deje!", "¡Rukia, sálvame!" o "¡Suéltame, maldito pervertido!". Nanao y Rukia fueron corriendo (todo lo que se puede en el agua) a rescatar a Momo. Ichigo reía como un loco y Momo tenía una expresión de terror fingido en su rostro. Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraban, Nanao fue directa a Ichigo mientras Rukia trataba de liberar a su amiga del agarre de aquel psicópata (como le llamaba en ese instante).

Pero lo que nadie previno fue que Ichigo soltó a Momo por las buenas y, cuando ellas se alejaban, cogió a Rukia de la cintura y se la llevó mucho más lejos.

Momo y Nanao volvieron con el grupo y, al girarse, comprobaron que Rukia había sido 'secuestrada'. Hicieron el ademán de ir a buscarla pero Mizuiro les susurró a cada una: "Dejadlos, estarán bien" acompañado de un guiño, y salieron a las toallas.

_**0o... el último día ...o0**_

En el agua, nuestra pareja seguía peleando. Rukia intentaba soltarse del agarre de su amigo, pero él no se dejaba. Cuando por fin paró, soltó a Rukia quien enseguida se agarró a él.

- ¡Idiota, aquí cubre!

- Era la idea, pequeña tonta -dijo Ichigo, sujetándola para que no se hundiera.

- Te odio... -murmuró Rukia contra su pecho. Intentó volver a zafarse, pero Ichigo y el agua cubriéndola lo evitaron-. Devuélveme a la orilla.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Rukia con el corazón en el puño-. Acaso... -murmuró, y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa-. ¿No intentarás aprovecharte de una pobre alma inocente, verdad?

- ¡Por Dios, no! Quiero ver qué serían capaces de hacer tus amigas para venir a buscarte.

_Malo _pensó Rukia. Sus amigos sabían qué era lo que pasaba con Ichigo (todos menos Orihime), y por ello aun no habían ido a buscarla. Y el muy tonto aun seguía creyendo que irían a buscarla. Se giró sobre los brazos de Ichigo, amarrados a su cintura y hombros, y observó la arena. No veía a sus amigos, pero estaba segura de que se habían ido, o por lo menos habrían salido del agua. Volvió a girarse y quedó frente con frente con Ichigo. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sin embargo...

- ¡Ahogadilla! -gritó Ichigo, y empujó a Rukia hacia abajo, consiguiendo que tragara agua-. Uy, lo siento... ¿Estás bien?

Rukia aun tosía mientras miraba con el desprecio más infinito que se puede imaginar alguien sobre la tierra. Le golpeó el pecho e intentó hacerle lo mismo que él le había hecho a ella. Pero no fue cómo lo predijo...

Rukia se impulsó sobre los hombros de Ichigo para tratar de ahogarlo, lo que no previó fue que Ichigo se echó hacia adelante, provocando que ella cayera e Ichigo sobre ella. Sus rostros se juntaron a milímetros de distancia, y sus narices se rozaron. Pero Ichigo se elevó y sacó a Rukia del agua. Ésta respiraba con dificultad sobre el pecho del chico quien la tenía sujeta de la cintura con las dos manos.

Rukia alzó la vista, y vio unos ojos ocres que la observaba expectante. Su corazón latía muy deprisa, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Intentaba regular su respiración.

- Rukia -murmuró Ichigo. Ésta le miró-, ¿estás bien?

Rukia seguía observándolo, hasta que cerró los ojos y se abrazó a Ichigo, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

- ¿Rukia?

- No te vayas nunca -susurró ella, enterrando la cara en su cuello-. Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos, ¿somos amigos, verdad?

Ichigo se quedó mirando la espalda de Rukia. La abrazó por la cintura y la apretujó contra sí. Permanecieron un rato así, hasta que Ichigo dijo:

- Somos amigos, Rukia. Siempre estaré a tu lado...

Una ola interrumpió la conversación, hundiéndolos a los dos en el agua. Se soltaron y cada uno salió a la superficie por su lado. Se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

- Eso ha sido muy cursi -rio Rukia.

- Culpa tuya, enana.

Rukia miró a Ichigo, quien estaba distraído, y empezó a nadar hacia la orilla lo más rápido que pudo. Ichigo se dio cuenta y fue tras ella, abalanzándose encima y hundiéndola otra vez. Rukia se removió en el agua y le pegó una patada a Ichigo en... entre sus piernas. Ichigo sacó la cabeza del agua y se alejó de Rukia.

- Cabrona... -susurró doblado de dolor.

- Sí -dijo ella-. Y ahora, déjame ir a la orilla.

Empezó a nadar hacia ella, y al poco rato Ichigo fue tras ella. Pero sin tocarla. Por si acaso la bestia se despertaba de nuevo. Cuando el agua les llegaba por el ombligo (a Rukia, no a Ichigo), ella se giró.

- ¡Ichigo! ¿Me llevas a caballito?

- ¿Puedo fiarme de ti? -preguntó receloso.

- Poder, puedes; lo que no sé es si debes -respondió con una sonrisa.

- Me arriesgaré.

Ichigo se aproximó a Rukia y se puso de espaldas a ella. Rukia subió a su espalda e Ichigo le cogió las piernas. Salieron así del agua y sus amigos los esperaban. Rukia bajó y fue con Momo. Ésta le guiñó un ojo y Rukia se ruborizó.

- ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Orihime.

- ¡Pero si acabamos de salir! -exclamaron Rukia e Ichigo.

- Estábamos esperándoos para irnos -dijo Nanao.

- Sí -continuó Momo-, Mizuiro quería dejaros y que nos fuéramos.

Las miradas fueron a Mizuiro, quien silbaba mirando el cielo. Rukia lo observaba con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Nos hacemos la "photo finish"? -preguntó Orihime.

- ¿"Photo finish"?

- Sí, todos juntos.

Y así le pidieron a un extranjero/_guiri_ que les hiciera una foto. Con el mal inglés de todos y el poco español que el señor entendía, al final lograron que les sacara la foto. Y así se fueron a casa.

**-B-L-E-A-C-H-**

_¿Os ha gustado? Si es así REVIEW_

_Nos vemos (*-*)/_


	4. Aquarium

_Bueno, bueno. Yo volviendo con historia nueva :3 espero que os guste, sé que no está muy currado, pero bueno. Se lo dedico a... *piensa, piensa* a... mi psicólogo jiiji es el que me da todos los consejos de amor xD_

_A leer..._

**_Sumario:_**

_Nuevo día de playa. Nuevas experiencias. Nuevos pensamientos. Nuevos descubrimientos.  
>Nuestros amigos han quedado nuevamente para una quedada en la playa. Pero esta vez es diferente. ¿Por qué no es como las otras? ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?<em>

**Aquarium**

Aquel día volvía a ser uno de esos especiales. Aquellos que siempre deseas que vengan y que nunca quieres que acaben. Aquellos que se te pasan volando, en los que pierdes la noción del tiempo. Esos en los que te diviertes muchísimo por el simple hecho de que lleguen. Eso era lo que le pasaba a Rukia, como algunas veces ya le había pasado.

Aquel día, ella y sus amigos habían quedado para una visita al aquarium. En realidad, algunos ya lo habían visto, pero quisieron ir porque era uno de los pocos días que compartirían con su amiga Lilynette. Ella se había ido el verano pasado a España, y éste había regresado a Karakura para pasarlo con sus amigos. Y ella no había visitado nunca el aquarium, así que decidieron acompañarla. Luego quedaron de ir a la playa, si tenían tiempo, claro.

Rukia se despertó a las once de la mañana y no por gusto, sino a causa del pitido de su móvil. Fue raro, porque la noche anterior no había puesto el despertador. Se desperezó y cogió el aparato. Eran sus amigos, que hablaban de lo que pasaría esa tarde.

Mizuiro: Entonces... ¿a qué hora para el bus?

Momo: A las tres, en la tienda de deportes.

Nanao: Exacto.

Mizuiro: De acuerdo. ¿Quién irá?

Lilynette: Pues... Vendrá Momo, Nanao, tú, yo, Rukia... y no sé si alguien más.

Mizuiro: ¿Soy el único chico? O.o

Rukia: Parece ser que sí.

Rukia: Por cierto... ¡Buenos días! Me habéis despertado...

Momo: ¡Rukia! ¿En serio?

Momo: Siempre estás durmiendo... xD

Rukia: Y ahora volveré a hacerlo, buenas noches.

Dejó el móvil a un lado y se levantó. Se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara. Fue a desayunar a la cocina, pero la encontró vacía. Seguramente su madre ya se había ido a trabajar. Desayunó y volvió al móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Renji.

Renji: ¿Estás libre esta tarde?

Rukia: He quedado, pero puedes venir si quieres. Vamos al aquarium con Lily.

Renji: ¿No molestaré?

Rukia: No. A las tres en la tienda de deportes. No llegues tarde.

Cogió el ordenador y se puso a escribir. Adoraba escribir y estaba en proceso de una novela. Quería escribir un libro y llegar a publicarlo. La gente decía que solo alcanzas la verdadera meta de la vida si plantabas un árbol, tenías un hijo y publicabas un libro. Rukia no creía mucho en estas cosas, pero por probar no pasaba nada. El árbol ya lo había plantado en la casa de campo que poseía su padre; el libro estaba en proceso; y el hijo... ya habría tiempo para ello.

Cuando se puso a teclear, le asaltó una duda. ¿Ichigo iría al aquarium? ¿O volvería a pasarse todo un verano sin verlo? Le carcomía la duda. Tenía ganas de verlo, pero también sentía miedo por lo que pudiera pasar en la playa. Siempre era así con ella. Primero la ignoraba y la trataba como conocida, luego como si fueran amigos de toda la vida (que lo eran, desde los dos años) y en la playa parecía que él quería algo más.

Se dijo que era mejor dejar de pensar en eso. Si lo hacía, solo se haría daño. Si venía, lo que pasara, habría pasado. Volvió a su trabajo en el ordenador. Estaba escribiendo una historia de una chica que estaba internada en un psiquiátrico. Era algo raro, pero su mente maquinaba cosas extrañas.

El móvil volvió a sonar, y Rukia dejó de prestarle atención a su historia para centrarla en el dichoso aparatito.

Mizuiro: Si no va ningún chico, yo no voy.

Momo: Jolin. Pero el otro día viniste con nosotras.

Mizuiro: Ya, pero solo eráis dos; ahora sois cuatro.

Lilynette: He hablado con Ichigo, dice que vendrá si tiene tiempo.

A Rukia le invadió una gran alegría, a la vez que un profundo miedo.

Rukia: Yo he hablado con Renji, por lo que decía Mizuiro de no venir y tal. Dice que viene.

Ichigo: Al menos no seremos los de siempre, y habrá más variedad.

Lilynette: ¡Ichi! ¡Hola!

Ichigo: Hello.

Momo: Rukia, ¿tú no estabas durmiendo? O.o xD

Rukia: Etto... Me habéis vuelto a despertar...

Ichigo: Sí, sí. Ahora excusas, petarda.

Rukia: Desaparece, idiota.

La tarde llegó y con ella el miedo de Rukia creció. A las tres en punto, llegó al lugar acordado. Allí encontró a Renji, que ya esperaba. Se saludaron y siguieron esperando a los demás. Poco después llegó Mizuiro y se puso a hablar con Renji sobre un videojuego. Rukia de vez en cuando se introducía en la conversación, cuando estaba segura de lo que decía.

- ¿No están tardando mucho en venir? -preguntó Renji.

- Sí -respondió Mizuiro-. Rukia, ¿por qué no las llamas?

- Claro, siempre me toca a mí...

Rukia se separó de ellos, y marcó el número de Momo. Esperó dos tonos y obtuvo respuesta.

- Ya estamos llegando. Nanao es MUY lenta. Hasta ahora.

Y colgó.

Rukia se quedó estática, con el móvil pegado a la oreja. No le había dado tiempo ni a un 'hola'. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y levantó la cabeza. Vio a las hermanas Hinamori venir a lo lejos, dio media vuelta y volvió con los chicos.

- ¿Tardarán mucho en...?

- Están ahí -respondió Rukia a la pregunta no formulada, señalando por sobre su hombro.

Mizuiro levantó la cabeza de su móvil y las vio, al igual que Renji.

- Ya era hora, ¿no?

- Ay, Renji, pesado. Es culpa de Nanao.

- Deja de culparme a mí por todo, Momo.

- Pero es que es tu culpa. ¡Eres súper lenta!

- ¿Cogemos el bus? -intervino Mizuiro, y empezó a caminar hacia la parada.

Rukia le siguió después de saludar a sus amigas, y detrás venían Renji y las hermanas. Cogieron el autobús, y como era de los de brazo (una especie de dos autobuses unidos por una articulación semejante a un codo), se pusieron justo en la articulación, porque no había más sitio. Nanao y Momo se sentaron en dos asientos libres que había ahí, mientras que Rukia, Renji y Mizuiro se quedaron de pie, aguantándose de las barras ancladas al brazo.

El vehículo empezó su recorrido parándose en las estaciones correspondientes. Era el que iba por la autopista, ya que con el que pasaba por la ciudad tardarían por lo menos una hora y media, y con el _xpress_ llegarían en media o cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Cuando el autobús viró en la curva de entrada a la autopista, Rukia perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia su derecha, justo donde estaba Renji. Cayó encima de su amigo.

- Rukia, si quieres ligar conmigo, no hace falta que te eches encima, basta que me lo digas -dijo Renji con una sonrisa arrogante.

Rukia enrojeció de la rabia, mientras sus amigos reían a carcajadas, siendo observados con curiosidad por los demás pasajeros del transporte.

- ¿Sabes, Renji? Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo.

- No -continuó Momo-. Además, Rukia ya tiene su acosador personal.

Silencio.

- ¿Acosador personal? -preguntó Renji confuso.

- ¿Lo que pasó el verano pasado? -preguntó Mizuiro.

- Creo que sí -dijo Nanao.

- ¿Aun sigues con eso? -continuó Rukia, rodando los ojos.

- Sí, ¿al final lo hizo?

- ¡Qué va! ¿En serio pensaste que lo haría?

- Pues sí.

- Ingenua -murmuró Rukia, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta el final del autobús-. ¿Venís o qué?

Todos se sentaron en los asientos del fondo. Rukia estaba entre Momo y Nanao, mientras que Mizuiro y Renji se sentaron delante de ellas.

.

Ya había pasado un tiempo, unos veinte minutos aproximadamente, cuando en la parte trasera del transporte se escuchó un golpe. Renji y Mizuiro se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente y observaron una escena extraña.

Nanao se aguantaba la risa, con Rukia apoyada en el espacio que había entre su cuello y hombro, mientras ésta se sujetaba una mejilla, y Momo tenía la mano alzada en el aire con cara de asombro, y una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿Qué... ha pasado? -preguntó Mizuiro en un susurro.

- Yo... -murmuró Momo.

- Te odio -dijo Rukia en voz baja.

Silencio.

- Chicas... En serio -continuó Renji-, ¿qué habéis hecho?

- Momo -consiguió articular Nanao con dificultad-. Le ha pegado a Rukia.

- ¿¡Qué!? -preguntaron ambos chicos a la vez.

Momo les dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada. Bajó la mano y se giró hacia la ventana.

- Lo siento, Kia -murmuró.

- Me encanta tu forma de consolar... -dijo la aludida.

- ¿Forma de consolar? -preguntaron los chicos.

Rukia levantó la cabeza del hombro de Nanao y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto unas pequeñas marcas en su mejilla izquierda.

- Le he dicho a Momo que me consuele por algo que he comentado -dijo, mirando a su amiga con odio fingido-, y a ella no se le ha ocurrido otra forma que pegarme.

- ¡Necesitaba hacerte ver la realidad!

- ¡Pues duele, ¿sabes?!

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

Los chicos miraban alternativamente a las dos amigas, mientras de fondo se escuchaba la risa aguantada de Nanao.

Poco después llegaron al aquarium. En la entrada se encontraron con Lilynette. Rukia y Momo corrieron a abrazarla y ella las abrazó con el mismo ímpetu. Saludó a Nanao, Mizuiro y Renji también con un abrazo y se sentaron en las bancas.

- ¿Por qué nos sentamos? -preguntó Momo.

- Esperamos a Ichigo -respondió Lily.

Rukia dio un respingo. Nanao, Momo y Mizuiro la miraron.

- Mierda -articuló ella con los labios.

- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que solo hay guiris aquí? -dijo Renji.

- Sí, porque vienen a dejarse la pasta -comentó Lily.

- Ya, pero esto... -silbó-. Es mucha pasta si cuesta lo que hemos leído.

- Hey -llamó Mizuiro-. ¿No es aquel?

- ¿Quién? -preguntaron Nanao y Rukia que estaban de espaldas a la carretera, girándose.

Saliendo del coche de su padre, estaba Ichigo. Sonrió al ver a sus amigos y levantó la mano, saludándolos. Luego se agachó por la ventanita del coche y le dijo algo a su padre. Él asintió y se despidió de su hijo.

Ichigo caminó hacia el grupo y Lily se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la recibió gustoso y la abrazó con fuerza. Llegaron adónde estaban los demás e Ichigo saludó a todos. Le dio la mano a Renji y Mizuiro, le revolvió el pelo a Nanao y abrazó a Rukia y Momo.

Se encaminaron hacia la taquilla y pidieron tres entradas. Lily tenía cuatro que le había dado su padre y solo tenían que pagar tres.

- Serán siete mil trescientos ochenta y cinco yens con diecisiete -dijo la de la taquilla.

- ¿Y entre siete serán...? -murmuró Lily.

- Mil cincuenta y cinco con siete -dijo Rukia, inmediatamente.*

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? -preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

- Es buena en mates la jodida -dijo Mizuiro mientras sacaba el dinero.

Todos copiaron la acción de Mizuiro y depositaron el dinero en la taquilla. Cogieron los tickets y entraron en el recinto. Lo primero que encontraron fueron peces pequeños de diversos colores. En la siguiente parada, encontraron los caballitos de mar. Todos se quedaron impresionados de la gran variedad de esos seres que había. Lo siguiente fueron estrellas de mar, erizos y mantitas, seguidas de pulpos, calamares y más peces.

- ¿Cuándo llegaremos a los tiburones? -preguntó Lily.

- Creo que dentro de poco -dijo Mizuiro.

- Está al final -comentó Ichigo.

Continuaron su recorrido por los estanques hasta que llegaron a los jardines. Allí un trabajador les indicó que debían pasar por un puente en el que había tiburones pequeños y truchas japonesas, después deberían pasar por el parque y de ahí a la jungla.

Se encaminaron hacia el puente, y observaron los organismos marinos que había bajo sus pies. Rukia, Momo, Nanao, Mizuiro y Renji se pararon en un pequeño estanque que estaba lleno de mantas y tortugas. A Nanao se le iluminaron los ojos. Le encantaban las tortugas.

- ¡Está ahí! -gritó, corriendo hacia donde estaba Rukia-. Espera... Pero si estaba aquí...

- Tienes que asomarte un poco -le contestó su amiga.

Nanao hizo lo que le dijo Rukia y vio la tortuga. Era enorme. Sus amigos sabían que le encantaban esos animalitos, pero no pensaron que se pondría así. Cuando hicieron el recorrido del jardín, se pararon en el parque.

Ahí había un barco pirata en el que se encontraron a Ichigo y a Lilynette recorriéndolo de proa a popa. Momo se sentó en una de las tortugas de madera que había al lado del barco. Renji se sentó en un tiburón, también de madera, al lado de la tortuga. Nanao observaba otra figura de una tortuga saliendo del cascarón. Rukia y Mizuiro se quedaron observando a sus amigos sentados en un banco.

Hicieron muchas fotos (para recuerdo de Lily) y fueron hacia la jungla. Allí vieron muchos animales relacionados con ese hábitat. Antes de llegar a donde estaban los loros, se encontraron con una mini cascada.

- ¡Hey! -llamó la atención Mizuiro-. ¿Desde allí arriba se podrá ver la cascada?

Señaló a una pequeña ventanita que había detrás de la barrera de agua. Los demás asintieron y subieron hacia la ventanita. Nanao, Lily y Mizuiro fueron los primeros en llegar. Se asomaron y tocaron el agua, salpicándose un poco. Luego llegaron Lily y Renji, y los otros fueron a ver los loros. Éstos últimos se encaminaron con los tres primeros, y a la ventanita llegaron Ichigo y Rukia.

- Hey, ¿cómo hiciste lo del cálculo?

- ¿El qué?

- Lo de calcular tan rápido -dijo él, mojando su mano.

- Ah, lo miré en Internet y lo calculé en casa. Simplemente tuve que aprendérmelo de memoria -contestó Rukia encogiendo sus hombros.

- Tramposa -murmuró Ichigo, sonriendo.

La miró. Rukia estaba mojándose también la mano. Entonces no se le ocurrió otra cosa que...

- ¡Idiota! -gritó Rukia, secándose los ojos.

Ichigo había cogido agua de la cascada y se la había tirado a Rukia en toda la cara.

- ¡Eh!¡Yo también quiero! -dijo Renji, corriendo hacia la cascada y salpicando a Rukia también.

Ichigo y él fueron con los demás riendo a carcajadas mientras Rukia se secaba la cara.

- Imbéciles... -murmuró-. Y encima me mojan la camiseta... ¡Dios, voy a matarlos!

Caminó hacia el final de la jungla, siguiendo a sus amigos. Allí encontraron una sala enorme dedicada al atún rojo. Empezaron a leer lo que había escrito ahí: el atún rojo estaba en peligro de extinción y por eso querían hacer ver a la gente que debía cuidarlo.

Desde esa sala llegaron al gran tanque de tiburones. Lily corrió hacia la ventana que la separaba de esos animales.

- ¡Por fin! Ya quería verlos.

Era un estanque enorme. Medía fácilmente unos ocho metros de altura, o profundidad, y de ancho... No sabían calcularlo. Allí había muchos peces grandes: meros, rapes, sepias... Además de los tiburones. Lily tenía la cara pegada al cristal. Había ido al aquarium solo para ver a los tiburones.

Frente al estanque había unos cojines en los que estaba sentada la mayoría de personas que había allí. Momo y los demás fueron a sentarse allí. Lily se quedó atrás mirando los tiburones, al lado de Ichigo. Rukia se había tumbado en los cojines, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Nanao. Momo hacía fotos a los tiburones junto con Mizuiro.

Ichigo fue a sentarse con sus amigos, con la espalda apoyada en el cristal. Llamó a Renji para que le hiciese una foto en cuanto pasara un tiburón. Rukia y Nanao se pusieron en la misma posición que el chico y, cuando Momo les dijo que tras ella había un tiburón, pegaron un gritito al girarse y encontrarse de frente con el animal. Los chicos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, ganándose la mirada de odio por parte de las dos y miradas curiosas por parte de los adultos que había ahí.

.

Rukia se levantó junto con los demás y prosiguieron su camino. Lo siguiente fue el mismo estanque de tiburones pero desde otra perspectiva: la de los ocho metros. Ahí se podía tener el privilegio de tumbarse boca arriba y ver a los animales pasar. Rukia, sin embargo, no se quedó ahí y empezó a caminar hacia otro lugar.

- ¿Dónde vas? -le preguntó Renji, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

- A mi parte favorita; luego os veo -y se fue.

El resto se quedó mirando a los tiburones y a las rayas y mantas que había en el agua.

Rukia, por su parte, observaba el gran cilindro que se elevaba delante de sus ojos. Estaba maravillada. La visita al aquarium merecía la pena solo por eso. Las luces cambiaban el color de sus cuerpecitos transparentes la mayoría y pequeños todos. A pesar de que Rukia le tenía respeto a ese animal (no se le podía calificar como miedo), le encantaba verlo nadar. Su cuerpo se movía con las corrientes oceánicas, ondulando al movimiento de las aguas; preferiblemente tibias. Por eso, a ella no le gustaba bañarse en aguas tibias o calientes, y las prefería frías (o al menos no con tanta temperatura), para no encontrarse con las medusas.

Ya había pasado varias veces por la experiencia de su picadura. Aunque no produce gran mal, el dolor llega a hacerse insoportable. Sobre todo en su último ataque. La medusa le dejó una marca en forma de 's' en la parte baja de su cadera izquierda.

Al terminar de observar el movimiento de los animales, Rukia volvió con el grupo. Estaban en el mismo lugar de antes.

- ¿Qué hay luego? -preguntó Momo.

- Medusas -respondió ella.

Vio que Ichigo y Mizuiro estaban tumbados boca abajo y Lily estaba sentada sobre Mizuiro. Así que vio la oportunidad: se sentó sobre Ichigo. Él no se quejó, sino que continuó mirando a través del cristal a los enormes organismos.

Lily, Renji y Mizuiro estaban peleándose por sentarse uno encima del otro (ya, chorradas) e Ichigo y Rukia continuaban en la misma posición, ésta última hablando con Momo. Nanao hacía fotos para la posteridad.

.

Cuando salieron del aquarium, se dirigieron a la playa. Caminaron a través de un parque, y por fin terminaron en primera línea. Momo, Nanao, Renji y Rukia iban delante, hablando de cosas triviales, y Mizuiro, Lily e Ichigo los seguían desde cerca.

- ¿Vamos a mi casa? -preguntó Lily.

- Está lejos, ¿no? -respondió Momo.

- Tampoco está tan...

- Si mi casa está a unos... -contó con los dedos-... tres kilómetros, la tuya está a dos kilómetros y ochocientos metros aproximadamente -dijo Rukia con tranquilidad-. Vamos, que está bastante lejos.

- Te lo dije -susurró Mizuiro en el oído de Ichigo-, es buena en mates.

- Pero podemos ir dando un paseo.

- No llegaremos nunca -intervino Momo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -le preguntó su hermana.

- Porque tú vas a un milímetro por hora.

.

Al final, se decidieron por coger un autobús que los llevara a su destino (por quejas de Momo y Rukia). Cuando llegaron a la casa de Lily, se encontraron a su padre sentado en el sofá. Lily se acercó a él y le susurró algo en el oído. El señor Gingerbuck desapareció por el pasillo y volvió al cabo de unos minutos. Le entregó un traje de baño a Ichigo.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, se despidieron del padre de su amiga y se dirigieron a la playa. Renji y Nanao no se bañarían, dado que Nanao no podía mojarse las cicatrices (la habían operado de un pie). Lily, Momo y Rukia entraron en la playa y se quitaron la ropa. Se pusieron algo de crema y entraron al agua. Poco después, Mizuiro e Ichigo llegaron con un helado en la mano. Se tomaron su tiempo antes de entrar al agua.

Lily y Momo empezaron a temblar ligeramente, mientras Rukia se zambullía y nadaba, buceando hacia la parte profunda y volviendo repetidas veces. Momo anunció que saldría del agua, al igual que Lily. Ichigo evitó eso, lanzándoles arena para que no pasaran de la línea imaginaria que había trazado.

Al final, consiguieron salir del agua, quedando dentro del mar Mizuiro, Rukia e Ichigo.

Mizuiro e Ichigo vieron a Rukia zambulléndose y nadando, y se dirigieron a ella, dispuestos a ahogarla. Pero ella los había escuchado a través del agua, logrando esquivar a Mizuiro, pero no previno a Ichigo por detrás, logrando así que éste consiguiera su objetivo.

Rukia tragó agua, tosiendo en cuanto salió a la superficie. Miró con odio a Ichigo y se refugió detrás de Mizuiro.

- Esconderte ahí solo va a conseguir que os ahogue a los dos.

Mizuiro se apartó de Rukia, dejándola indefensa. Rukia maldijo en voz alta y echó a nadar, intentando escapar de las manos de Ichigo. Y suspiró de alivio en cuánto vio que él no la seguía, pero eso duró poco, pues enseguida desapareció de su campo de visión. Rukia empezó a buscar por toda la superficie, sin éxito en su búsqueda.

Ichigo apareció frente a ella, ahogándola en el proceso. Así pasaba siempre que iban a la playa: Ichigo la ahogaba y Rukia se dejaba. Siempre peleaban por todo. Pero para Rukia todo valía la pena.

Al final siempre terminaban abrazados o uno encima del otro (aunque eso sonase mal), y eso a Rukia le gustaba. Pero ya había tomado una determinación. No volvería a ilusionarse con esta quedada de la playa. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo: eran amigos, claro que eran amigos; luego parecían más que amigos, sobretodo en la playa; pero luego parecía que eran simples conocidos, o incluso totalmente desconocidos. Y eso a Rukia le dolía. Muchísimo.

Pero ella ya había tomado una determinación gracias a ciertas personas que la apoyaban. No caería más en estos 'juegos'.

Cuando salió a la superficie se aferró a Ichigo, intentando coger aire. Cuando lo recuperó, se apartó de él. Empezó a nadar hacia la zona más profunda, pero no predijo lo que pasó a continuación.

Ichigo la cogió de la cintura y la cargó cual costal de patatas. La puso sobre su hombro y se encaminó a la orilla.

- ¡Suéltame, maldito imbécil! -gritó Rukia, pataleando y golpeando su espalda.

- Tengo que irme, y nadie se quedará en el agua si yo me voy.

- ¡Que me sueltes! -continuó Rukia, ignorándole.

Mizuiro negaba con la cabeza mientras observaba la escena frente a sus ojos. Siempre era lo mismo con esos dos tórtolos. Rukia tenía que dar ya el paso, puesto que Ichigo no lo haría.

Ichigo tropezó con un agujero que había en la arena y perdió el equilibrio, logrando que Rukia cayera y él sobre su pequeña amiga. Mizuiro siguió observando esa escena, y decidió intervenir.

- Ahora quedaríais muy bien en una foto -dijo sonriente-. Y a ser posible colgada en Facebook.

- Voy a matarte -murmuró Rukia.

Ichigo se quitó de encima y salió del agua, dejando solos a Mizuiro y a Rukia.

- ¿Cuándo lo harás?

- No lo sé... Creo que nunca. De hecho, he tomado una determinación.

- ¿Y cuál es? Si se puede saber, claro -inquirió él.

- No estoy enamorada de él. Es algo raro, pero creo que al final mi madre tenía razón -agachó la mirada, sonriendo con tristeza-. Aunque suelen tener siempre la razón las madres, ¿no?

Mizuiro asintió.

- Oye... ¿Dónde va?

- Te ha dicho que se tiene que ir, por eso quería que salieras del agua.

- Oh, mierda.

Salieron del agua, y empezaron a secarse. Acompañaron a Lily a su casa y se fueron a la parada de autobús.

Ese era el último día del verano que verían a su amiga, y ese era el día en que Rukia tomó una determinación: era filofóbica. :)

**_-B-L-E-A-C-H-_**

_y? Qué os ha parecido, Titis*? xD _

_Review porfi, si os ha gustado. Estoy algo cansada, día duro de clase :3 Nos vemos en el próximo capi _

_*Mi profe de filosofía me llama así xDDDD_

_Chauuus (*-*)/_


End file.
